bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōta Harada
Kōta Harada (原田貢太, Harada Kōta) is a member of the Tenth Division, currently seated at the seventh seat. Appearance Kōta is of regular height, pale white skin, deep blue eyes and short black hair that is permanently messy. His face is squared and his nose is pointed, with eyebrows that sit a little bit too high on his head most of the time. He is well toned, being amongst the elite in the Gotei 13 in body fat percentage, being around 3-2%. On an everyday basis, he wears the traditional Shinigami robes. During fights, the shirt half of the outfit comes off, though he ties it around his waist as to not lose it. Although he has been told multiple times to wear shoes or at least sandles, Kōta refuses to wear them. On his days off, or slow days, Kōta wears a black woolen jacket with either a white or blue collared underneath. On the back of his jacket is the 10th Division's number, and underneath it was his name, both Kanji and Romaji. When in the world of the living, Kōta opts for his usual casual attire, woolen jacket and baggy pants. When he attended Karakura High School, he complied with the other members of his team and dressed in the school's uniform, even going as far as to wear shoes. He subsequently stopped wearing them as he saw Ikkaku bare foot as well. Personality To those who do not know him, he appears to be a slack, emotionless pessimist. To those who do know him, he is exactly that. Yet, when he is told to do something, he will do it without much resistance. He is a good worker, with great ethics towards it. So much so that he was promoted to 7th seat purely based on that work ethic when told what to do. In his own captain's words "Because Kōta being a good friend of mine, I find it hard to believe how slack he is with his duties." Because he is a chronic procrastinator, he gets his work done at the last few minutes that it can be done. Not much makes Kōta react in public. Rarely is he seen with a smile, and it it even rarer to find him angry or sad. In private, he is slightly more animated, though his facial expressions aren't where his emotions come from. Neither are his words, as he has been repeatedly told he is harsh and rude. This stems from Kōta's inability to take any kind of facetious behaviour. Yet, he has feelings and has been known to crack a smile or say encouraging words to those he thinks deserve it. On certain occasions, he has been known to snap and burst into a fit of rage. Mostly, this is when he is under extreme stress. When it comes to expressing his emotions, or relying on others for help, Kōta is terrible at both. His face is usually blank, with mouth curved into a scowl, and when he talks it is the exact same. He does become stubborn when needing to rely on others for help or advice, and avoids it whenever he can. History Roughly 150 years ago, Kōta was killed in the human world, for a reason that he remembered being trivial. It was during his time being alive that he learnt boxing and became talented at it. He was a teenager at the time of his death. Upon his arrival in Soul Society, he was sent to the 78th district of Rukongai, where he was immediately shocked about how the living conditions were so poor. Despite his disgust and distaste, he joined a gang of children, being the oldest looking one in the group. The group was made up of Renji Abarai and his friends. Whilst Renji was the leader of the group, Kōta was the best suited for the illegal activities the group conducted, as he was able to run faster and farther than anyone else. Soon, another member joined, a young girl named Rukia. She became the defacto leader, and was liked by all in the group. She was more quickly accepted into the family than Kōta, which did not worry him all too much. To Kōta's amazement, he was able to hide the fact he had spiritual power from his family, as Renji and Rukia were the ones who had the most. Ten years passed, and the group became just three. Renji and Rukia talked about becoming Shinigami, not too long after the group was reduced to three. On the day that the two set out for Seireitei and Shin'ō Academy, Kōta was fed up with the fact that they were leaving him. Rukia was understanding and sympathetic, but Renji took issue with this. The two scuffled, and it was discovered that Kōta was also gifted with spiritual powers, although less so than either of his friends. The three decided to go together, and entered with relative ease. They were each assigned to different classes. During his time at the Academy, Kōta never missed a class. His Zanjutsu was below average, his Kido was sub-pair and he failed most of his examinations. But he did excel in both Hakuda and Hohō, being praised as one of the best in the academy. It was during his academy days that he made good friends with Momo Hinamori, as well as a freshman Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Against the odds, Kōta graduated and was placed in the 11th Division. After a short time, he left the division and joined the 10th Division, at the suggestion of Momo and Tōshirō. Kōta was originally placed at seat 20 when he joined the 10th Division, though he did manage to acquire the position of 15th seat with little effort. Sometime after Tōshirō's captaincy, Kōta was promoted to the role of 7th seat. Though he was once friends with Renji Abarai, the two almost never see each other. He does, however, see Rukia and Momo on a regular basis, and because of Tōshirō's position, the two are in constant contact with each other. Plot Powers & Abilities Spiritual Pressure: Kōta suffers from a slight problem with Reiatsu, as he is unable to draw upon his natural pool the same as others. This leads to him having below-average Reiatsu, though his Reiryoku is slightly above-average. Zanjutsu Practitioner: '''Though Kōta excelled in Hakuda, being a Shinigami meant he was given a Zanpakutō when he entered Shin'ō Academy, and so he was forced to fight with it most of the time. Though he may not prefer to use his Zanpakutō, Kōta has learned how to fight with a sword, becoming a formidable force when he becomes serious. '''Hakuda Expert: '''Being quite versed in boxing techniques before his death, Kōta has only refined his skills over the 100 or so years of him being a Shinigami. Also during this time, whilst practising with the 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, he learnt multiple forms of martial arts, as well as how to use them together. Kōta has said on multiple occasions that he is not a powerful fighter, relying on speed and distraction to beat opponents. * '''Boxing: ** Unorthodox Stance/Peek-a-boo: 'Kōta keeps his hands close to his face, as to make them not fall and lose his guard. ** '''Dempsey Roll: '''Utilising a back and forth rotating sway, Kōta can build momentum to charge forward and unleash a barrage of left-right swaying punches. ** '''Counter: '''Predicting an opponents attack, Kōta positions himself in the right spot, dodging the attack and using the momentum of the opponent against them, putting his full power behind the punch. * ' Capoeira: ** Aú: '''A cartwheel motion, allowing Kōta to recover from a hard hit, gaining distance and an advantageous positioning. ** '''Dance-like Rhythm: '''Though Kōta is not a master in Capoeira, he does find the dance-like movements to be fun and adds a certain spice to his fighting style. Useful against traditional fighters, as they are not able to predict his movements. * '''Muay Thai: ** Flying Knee: '''Simply put, Kōta jumps at an enemy with his knee in front of him, aiming for mainly the head. The force and knock-out power of the technique is the main reason Kōta picked up the martial art. ** '''Double Collar Tie to Straight Knee Strike: '''Getting close and grabbing the enemy by the neck, controlling the head, Kōta pulls grabbed head downwards, where he meets it with a knee strike. The other main reason for Kōta practising Muay Thai. * '''The "Extreme Three": '''This is the name of the style of fighting created by Kōta Harada using the techniques of punches and blocking from Boxing, movement and general pace from Capoeira and below the waist and grappling techniques from Muay Thai. In combination with his Shunpo proficiency, Kōta has beat many of his fellow Shinigami in hand-to-hand combat, besting his Division's Lieutenant on a few occasions. This is his main form of fighting outside of Zanjutsu. '''Shunpo Expert: '''To make his Hakuda better, Kōta trained hard in the arts of Hohō. His payoff was his incredible speed and easy use of Shunpo. He is slower than most of his superiors, such as Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin, but has been praised by both Shūhei and Tōshirō, given his position. Zanpakutō: '''Furaken (フラ拳, Dizzy Fist)': '''When sealed, Furaken looks like a typical Katana, distinguished by its lack of a guard. All around the hilt is white bandage, some excess hanging off the end. The sheath is also covered with the same bandage, which is used for first-aid purposes, being imbued with healing properties. The sheath is worn around his waist with a white cord. * '''Shikai: '''Furaken's release command is '"Brawl" '(乱闘, ''Rantō). In its Shikai, the blade bends in the shape of traditional Knuckle Dusters/Brass Knuckles, with a slight difference in size. Each "knuckle" protrudes a few more inches and is a few inches thicker. The metal is a shiny black. 'Shikai Special Ability: '''Furaken's special ability is one that is not praised by its owner, Kōta Harada.The main ability of Furaken is take the natural Reiatsu from living organisms through touch and store it. This includes both its user and the recipients of its blows. From Kōta's Reiatsu, a special dizzying coating is made, that is then secreted onto the knuckles. Though not technically a poison, the coating of Reiatsu on the knuckles of Furaken has a poison like effect. The more Reiatsu is used by an affected, the more the effect takes hold of them. This is also achievable through simply more transmission. The Reiatsu taken from outside sources is used in a variety of different Kidō attacks. Kōta stresses that this is strictly a physical type Shikai, and not an illusionary one, though Illusions have been known to occur with the ability. * '''Dangan '(弾丸, Bullet): The main use of power drained from an outside source. Which a simple punch, an explosion of Reiatsu is thrusted out and projectiled forward. Similar to the Arrancar's Bala. * 'Bakuhatsu ken '(爆発拳, Explosive Fist): Same technique as the Dangan, but is used up close to get use of the explosion as well as the projectile. Has the downside of hurting the user as well, though measures are usually taken to minimise the effects. * 'Tekken '(鉄拳, Iron Fist): By condensing the absorbed Reiatsu, Furaken can make itself denser, make each hit much more heavy and damaging. However, the weight of the knuckles do not increase with the density. * 'Tetsu Tsume '(鉄爪, Iron Claws): Instead of condensing the stolen Reiatsu into density, it can be focussed into two claw-like talons that extend from each hand, starting at the wrist and extending over the knuckles by about 15 cm. Has the same cutting edge as a normal Katana. Trivia * Kōta Harada is a combination of King Giddra MC K Dub Shine’s real name, Kōta Kagami and the famous Japanese Boxer Fighting Harada * The image used to represent Kōta is Kenta Kobashi from Hajime no Ippo * Though he attended every lesson, Kōta only got over 75% in each of his subjects, except Hakuda where he aced and Kidō where he got 60% * The unofficial theme song of Kōta is Jump Around, by House of Pain * Kōta's favourite song is Sexbomb, by Tom Jones. * Kōta's favourite dish is Two Minute Chicken Noodles * It is often rumored that Kōta is capable of becoming a fourth or higher seat, though he neither wants it or has the commitment to do so. The truth is he hasn't been tested by his superiors enough due to his lax nature